A number of medical conditions, such as compression of spinal cord nerve roots, degenerative disc disease, and trauma can cause severe back pain. Intervertebral fusion is a surgical method of alleviating back pain. In intervertebral fusion, two adjacent vertebral bodies are fused together by removing the affected intervertebral disc and inserting an implant that would allow for bone to grow between the two vertebral bodies to bridge the gap left by the removed disc.
A number of different implants and implant materials have been used for fusion with varying success. Current implants for intervertebral fusion include metallic cages, radiolucent implants and allografts. Metallic cages suffer from the disadvantage of requiring drilling and tapping of the vertebral endplates for insertion. In addition, the incidence of subsidence in long term use is not known. Due to MRI incompatibility of metallic cages, determining fusion is problematic. Radiolucent implants require the inclusion of metal or radiopaque markers to allow the surgeon to determine the adequacy of fusion, but like metallic cages radiolucent implants are not as readily integrated into the patient's bone structure as are allografts.
Allografts are sections of bone usually taken from long bones, such as the radius, ulna, fibula, humerus, tibia, or femur of a donor. A portion of the bone is taken and processed using known techniques to preserve the allograft until implantation and reduce the risk of an adverse immunological response when implanted. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,470 discloses a method for processing a bone grafting material which uses glutaraldehyde tanning to produce a non-antigenic, biocompatible material. Allografts have mechanical properties which are similar to the mechanical properties of vertebrae even after processing. This prevents stress shielding that occurs with metallic implants. They also promote the formation of bone, i.e., are osteoconductive, and are also MRI compatible so that fusion of the adjacent vertebrae can be more accurately ascertained. Although the osteoconductive nature of the allograft provides a biological interlocking between the allograft and the vertebrae for long term mechanical strength, initial and short term mechanical strength of the interface between the allograft and the vertebrae needs to be addressed to minimize the possibility of the allograft being expelled after implantation.
Most allografts are simply sections of bone which, although cut to the approximate height of the disc being replaced, have not been sized and/or machined on the exterior surface to have a uniform shape. As a result, the fusion of the vertebral bodies does not occur in optimal anatomic position or in a consistent manner along the surface of the vertebral endplates. While a surgeon may perform some minimal intraoperative shaping and sizing to customize the allograft to the patient's spinal anatomy, significant and precise shaping and sizing of the allograft during the procedure is not possible due to the nature of the allograft. Even if extensive shaping and sizing were possible, a surgeon's ability to manually shape and size the allograft to the desired dimensions is limited.
With respect to the overall structure of a given bone, the mechanical properties vary throughout the bone. For example, a long bone (leg bone) such as the femur has both cortical bone and cancellous bone. Cortical bone, the compact and dense bone that surrounds the marrow cavity, is generally solid and thus carries the majority of the load in long bones. Cancellous bone, the spongy inner bone, is generally porous and ductile, and when compared to cortical bone is only about one-third to one-quarter as dense, one-tenth to one-twentieth as stiff, but five times as ductile. While cancellous bone has a tensile strength of about 10-20 MPa and a density of about 0.7, cortical bone has a tensile strength of about 100-200 MPa and a density of about 2. Additionally, the strain to failure of cancellous bone is about 5-7%, while cortical bone can only withstand 1-3% strain before failure. It should also be noted that these mechanical characteristics may degrade as a result of numerous factors such as any chemical treatment applied to the bone material, and the manner of storage after harvesting but prior to implantation (i.e. drying of bones).
The superior structural properties of cortical bone (as compared to cancellous bone) make it desirable for use as a spinal fusion implant. Thus, cortical bone implants may be obtained by taking a cross-section of the diaphysis of any one of the aforementioned long bones. The resulting cross-sectional implant will have a solid ring of cortical bone and a hollow center portion (the medullary canal of the long bone) that is suitable for packing with osteogenic materials, such as blood or allograft. Only a certain portion of each long bone, however, has the dimensions suitable for making cortical ring implants. The substantial remaining cortical portions of each long bone (e.g. the end portions such as the methaphysis) thus may remain unused for making structural cortical allograft implants.
Thus, there is a need to provide an allograft implant having similar dimensional and structural properties to traditional cortical ring allografts, but which is made up of multiple pieces of cortical bone that might otherwise remain unused for such structural allograft implants.